


4 reasons why Dean is a mean bastard (and one reason why he's not)

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, Mary's fangirl, Oneshot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: Sam is frustrated and Dean's a bastard. Sorta. And there's mentions of porn/pornstars. Repeatedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://thepuppeteer.livejournal.com/profile)[thepuppeteer](http://thepuppeteer.livejournal.com/). When your Dom studies hard, a good sub's morally obligated to write her porn. *shrugs*  
> Also, if the summary sucks, blame [](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/profile)[lightthesparks](http://lightthesparks.livejournal.com/). She wrote it. I forgive her only because she proofread and held my hand through it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine in any way, shape or form. Kripke owns them. Based on Il Genio's Pop Porn.  
> 

**1\. Because you wake up at 3 am to jerk off as you watch porn _(instead of letting me blow you)_**

Sam has always been a nervous person, perennially on edge, and Dean is probably used to his little brother snapping at him even when he hasn't done anything wrong.  
Sometimes Sam realizes only afterwards that he was out of line and apologizes, others he feels too proud and stubborn to do so but somehow makes it up to Dean if nothing else, and sometimes...sometimes he's just _pissed_ , because Dean is an asshole and he doesn't even _know_.  
Ok, so maybe it's partially Sam's fault for not telling him in the first place, but dammit. Doesn't Dean always say he can read Sam like an open book? Doesn't he smugly point out he knows all that there is to know about Sam, again and again?  
So really, Sam has every right to expect for Dean to notice Sam is mentally undressing him all the time. Dean should see how Sam's pupils get blown when his eyes focus on Dean's naked, glistening chest as he comes out of the shower.  
And yeah, he doesn't necessarily have to return Sam's feelings, Hell knows one perverted freak is more than enough in their family, but maybe he could be gracious enough to put Sam out of his misery and avoid waking up as it's still dark to watch porn.  
If the moans and exaggerate dirty talk weren't enough to wind Sam up as a spring doll, Dean decides it's a good idea to unzip his pants and take out his cock, stroking it with sharp and fast pulls of his fist.  
"Yeah" he groans "oh, yeah, fuck. Suck it."  
Dean's eyes are glued to the screen, so he doesn't notice Sam glassy gaze and the way his little brother licks his lips as his mouth waters. He's just about to get out of the bed and crawl in front of Dean, begging him to let Sam blow him.  
Sure, Sam has never done anything like that, never even started to think about it, but this is Dean. His brother is so gorgeous and hot that he should be illegal, and Sam lets a breathy whimper out.  
His eyes widen in fear, as his cock swells in his boxers and Dean's movements get frantic, but Dean doesn't hear him, too engrossed in the movie.  
Sam throws every caution out of the window and pushes a hand inside his boxer, coming embarrassingly soon after only three strokes of his fist, insanely turned on by the sounds his brother is making.  
Tired and dissatisfied, he falls asleep shortly afterwards, the impossible hope of being the one who makes Dean moan like that someday clenching at his stomach.

**2\. Because you look at me as if I was a pornstar _(instead of acting upon it)_**

Apparently, though, Dean isn't as oblivious and clueless as Sam thought.  
Or maybe Sam got in a Djinn-induced dream without even knowing, and nothing of what's happening is real.  
Whatever the truth is, Dean has started to look back.  
Every time Sam leers at him, or stares at his biceps, crotch or ass, Dean simply lifts his eyes and gives Sam the exact same intense stare.  
Sam swallows hard when it happens, and quickly looks away before he starts blushing, because the situation is already embarrassing enough as it is.  
However, after a few days turn into a week and then two, Sam starts doubting about his own sanity.  
No way a man like Dean, as sexual as he is, would be able to show such self-control and just look, without wanting to touch.  
And despite his eyes getting clouded up and dark, sparkling with something Sam doesn't dare to give a name to, Dean still hasn't laid a finger on him.  
Sam has tried to approach the topic more than once, but with no avail.  
There is always something more important coming up, and Dean isn't the master of denial for nothing.  
His older brother is great at tiptoeing around topics he doesn't want to talk about, and Sam wallows in frustration and self pity, while his trips to bathrooms and showers double up, because he's not made of stone and Dean's heated glances hit him like a whip against his shoulderblades.  
This is _so_ unfair.

**3\. Because you dream about pornstars _(instead of me)_**

Of course, Dean is still Dean, and goes on acting like usual, apparently ignoring Sam's internal turmoil.  
He keeps buying his porn magazines, he keeps hacking Sam's laptop to access his favorite Asian Beauties site, checks waitresses out and chats endlessly about tits and asses.  
Sam has learned to tune him out, because seriously?  
Talking about fucking the bartender in the back alley while you stare at your brother's crotch as if you're waiting for his cock to come out and play with you is hands down sick.  
And mean, obviously, but that's something Sam is used to.  
Just as he has always been the whiny, snappy brother, Dean has always been the annoying, evil older brother who never misses the chance to embarrass the younger one.  
And really, Sam shouldn't find it as hot as he does.  
So there they are, in the umpteenth bar, as Dean turns the flirting mode on and starts hitting on anything with two legs.  
And tits.  
Sam groans and hits his forehead against the sticky table he's sitting at.  
_Why me?_ , he asks mentally to himself and whoever cares enough to be listening.  
Of course the answer might as well be _'you went and fell in love with your brother, what did you expect, unicorns rainbows and long walks on the beach holding hands?'_ , but Sam ignores that in favor of _'this is your punishment for being a perverted, sick fuck'_.  
The martyr role always fitted him better, anyway.  
Even Dean's nightly appointments with porn are so familiar by now that Sam's cock is already half-hard as soon as Dean turns on the TV, even before Sam is completely awake.  
In fact, they're so familiar that Sam is unable to jerk off and come without Dean groaning and huffing in the background, which winds him up even more tightly during the day, because there's absolutely no way for him to get off until they're back at the motel and Dean jerks off himself as Sam is supposed to be asleep.  
Hence, Sam's despair grows everyday, and he's this close to leave Dean, the hunt and this fucked up situation behind; but then Dean will turn his green eyes on him, looking at Sam like he was all Dean has ever wanted, and Sam knows that he can't.  
So he clenches his jaw and buckles in for the bumpy road ahead.

**4\. Because you leave me alone to go fuck some skank who looks straight out of a porn _(instead of fucking me)_**

"Heya, Sammy."  
Dean's voice shakes Sam out of his reverie, and he's back to the bar and his stupidly hot brother.  
"Yeah?" he asks, doing his best to sound annoyed and bored out of his mind instead of miserable and turned on as he really is.  
Dean's grin widens.  
"Just wanted to tell you that you're not forced to stay, you know. I mean, if you want to go back to the motel, it's cool, I can tell you're not having the time of your life."  
Sam is almost touched by Dean's concern, and he's about to thank him for it, before his gaze shifts on the side and he can see the slutty redhead who Dean has been flirting with all night standing next to the counter, jacket on her arm, biting her lower lip.  
Everything becomes clear, as his eyes narrow and he slowly stands up.  
"Oh, sure, bro. I get it. You simply have better things to do than watching over your emo little brother."  
He grabs his hoodie from the chair and throws a glare at Dean.  
"No worries, I'm out of here."  
As he walks past Dean, he bumps his shoulder, hard, and Dean's expression turns guilty.  
"Sammy, I-"  
Sam rolls his eyes.  
He really can't stand the crocodile tears right now.  
"It's fine, Dean. I know you. I won't wait up."  
And with a last glance at his older brother, who looks positively flabbergasted, he walks away, fists clenched inside his pockets and just wishing there was another bar nearby he could go to get blissfully drunk.

**5\. Because once the night has fallen and we're alone, when I find the strength to tell you and you finally look straight into my eyes, I kinda feel like a pornstar _(and I like it)_**

When Dean finally gets back tot the motel, their room is pitch dark.  
Sam is curled on his side, dried tears on his pillow and a ball of loneliness pressing on his chest, and he doesn't move as Dean closes the door behind his back with no finess.  
"What was that about?" he asks, and Sam doesn't answer.  
He just closes his eyes and hopes Dean will get the message and back off.  
As luck will have it, he doesn't.  
"Come on, Sam, I know you're awake."  
Sam sighs, acknowledging him somehow, but doesn't turn.  
"Leave me alone, Dean" he says, his voice low and dangerous.  
Dean stomps towards his bed.  
"Hell _no_ , Sam. You don't get to pull these stunts on me and then refuse to give me an explanation."  
He grabs Sam's shoulder and forces him to turn, his cat-like eyes glinting in the darkness.  
Sam glares at him.  
"Trust me, Dean, you don't want to know. I just-during these last few weeks, I thought-" he groans.  
"Nevermind. I was obviously wrong. Now let me sleep."  
He tries to turn back on his side, considering the conversation over, but apparently Dean doesn't share his opinion and his hold on Sam's shoulder tightens.  
Sam hisses out in pain, and decides that that's enough.  
He sits up, right into his brother's personal space.  
"Ok, you asshole. You want to know why I've been so edgy, annoying and snappy lately? Seriously? This is why" he snarls before covering the short distance between them and smashing his mouth against Dean's.  
It's not romantic, tender or even passionate.  
It's simply angry, teeth clenching, and Sam is just trying to make a point here, but his cock seems to have missed the memo and twitches inside his sweatpants, reminding him that pissed or not, he's finally kissing his brother.  
Who shocks him completely when, instead of punching him or headbutting him or whatever, he simply cradles Sam's face in his hands and forces Sam's lips to open before coaxing his tongue inside.  
Sam lets out a squeak he'd feel ashamed of if Dean wasn't pushing him back until he's straddling his hips, still devouring Sam's mouth.  
Sam's eyes snap open when Dean's palm moves away from his cheek to cup his already hard cock, and pants heavily when finally Dean breaks the kiss to start nipping and licking at his jaw.  
"D-Dean..."  
Dean smirks.  
"Was wondering how long was it going to take for you to crack" he states, going back to sucking a bruise on Sam's neck, and that's too hot for Sam to fully process Dean's words.  
When he does, he sits up and stare at him, mouth agape.  
"Wait. What-"  
Dean rolls his eyes.  
"Oh, come on, Sam. You're supposed to be the smart one. Why do you think I kept jerking off so close to you? Why do you think I kept eyefucking you all the damn time?"  
Sam opens and closes his mouth a couple of times.  
Dean, who was probably expecting an answer, snorts when he doesn't get any.  
"You really thought I didn't know you were awake? You thought I didn't hear you coming in the next bed? I have to admit-" he licks Sam's lips and chuckles when Sam parts them and sucks on his tongue "-you make the hottest little sounds when you come, Sammy."  
Dean's cock is hot and hard, pressing against Sam's thigh, and Sam really wants to feel it against his skin, he wants to take it, to touch it, to-  
"Suck you" he blurts out, before he can think, and Dean's eyes go wide.  
"Wha-"  
"Wanna suck you" Sam elaborates, his mouth watering once more "please, Dean, let me. Please?"  
Dean's pupils are blown as he nods furiously, and Sam reverses their positions so that Dean's the one under him, half-sitting against the headboard.  
His brother has already taken his shirt off, so Sam can kiss and lick and bite as he moves down towards Dean's groin.  
He stops to play with Dean's nipples, and if the way Dean pushes his face against his chest is any indication, he likes it.  
"Damn-damn tease" he pants "come on, Sam, I've been waiting for three fucking weeks."  
Sam would like to point out that he waited for _years_ , instead, so he's entitled to as much teasing as he wants, but his brother's eyes are fixed on him, his expression blissed and yeah, now that Sam is on the other ending of that look, he can understand why people act like pornstars around Dean.  
Because Dean makes them feel like they were, and-it's not as bad as Sam thought.  
In fact, is anything but.  
"No one else" Sam growls as he pushes Dean's pants down and off and Dean's cock springs free, thick and red and leaking precome from the tip "no one else but me."  
He knows there's no need to elaborate, and stares in awe as Dean's expression softens.  
"Kay" Dean answers "yeah, okay, Sammy."  
And in a different situation he'd probably mock his brother for being so condescendent, but Dean's cock is close and hard for him, and Sam just can't wait anymore.  
He leans in and twirls his tongue in the slit, savouring Dean's precome and smearing it all over the head, before letting it slide inside his mouth and sucking on it.  
Dean curses loudly and bumps the back of his head against the wall.  
Sam smirks and sucks his balls, one after the other, before slowly licking a strip from base to tip and goes back to tease the head as he jerks Dean's cock with a tight fist.  
"Sam...Sammy, fuck, do it already" Dean hisses, trying to buckle his hips up but getting stopped by Sam's hands pushing on his thighs.  
"Uh-uh" Sam says, lapping like a kitten "this is my show now. You wanted a pornstar, you'll get one."  
Dean almost moans at that, and his eyes roll in the back of his head as Sam opens his mouth as wide as he can and swallows him whole.  
His fingers are tearing at the bedsheets, and his thighs are quivering with the effort not to push.  
Sam bobs his head, playing with his tongue around Dean's shaft, getting him deeper and deeper until he can feel the head bump against the back of his throat.  
He swallows hard, then, his throat locking like a vice around it, and Dean arches his back, crying out.  
"Fuck, Sam, fuck, you-God, yes, don't stop" he blabbers, his hips snapping up with sharp, small movements.  
Sam lets him, as he works him harder and humps the mattress, searching for some sort of friction for his throbbing dick.  
Dean is so hot and unreal under him, and for a moment Sam thinks he's dreaming.  
He's been having enough sex dreams about Dean lately to not be surprised, but this feels so much better than any dream, and Dean's colourful curses are not something Sam's mind could make up.  
Ever.  
Sam feels Dean's skin twitch under his lips and knows Dean is close even before his brother grabs his hair and pulls at them.  
"Sammy, gonna-God, fuck, I'm gonna-"  
Instead of pulling away, Sam sucks harder and gets the last couple of inches inside his mouth, throat fluttering around Dean's cock and his nose smashed against Dean's groin.  
That sends Dean tumbling over the edge, and he comes down Sam's throat.  
There's so much come that Sam's afraid he'll choke on it, but his throat works obediently around it, swallowing it all down as Dean trembles in sensory overload and seems unable to stop shooting.  
He's blabbering something, but Sam's too busy trying to avoid dying for suffocation to really pay attention.  
That's until he thinks he hears Dean mutter _'fucking love you, Sammy'_.  
He lifts his eyes up and stares at his brother's flushed face, and it's hard to know if it's just his orgasm or the embarrassment of saying it out loud that caused it; it's enough for Sam to lose it and come all over the bed, anyway, no hand on him at all.  
Finally, Dean's cock twitches, spent, and Sam lets it slide out of his mouth, licking it clean until Dean's shaking hands push him away.  
He sits back on his heels, panting heavily, and pushes his sweaty bangs away from his face.  
"So" he starts, his voice hoarse and his throat sore.  
Dean swallows.  
"So."  
Sam smiles lazily at him, sleepy and sated, and crawls up until he's resting his head on Dean's shoulder.  
"No cuddling" Dean protests weakly, even as his arm is already curling possessively around Sam's hip.  
Sam hums.  
"Oh, shut up, Dean. You painted my throat white, and I won't be able to eat or drink without wincing for at least a week. I think I've earned a little cuddling."  
Dean lets out a strangled moan.  
"Jesus Christ, Sammy, you can't say that to me. Not right after you've sucked my soul through my dick, at least. I can't get it up again so soon."  
"Wanna bet?" Sam purrs, rubbing on him, and he can feel Dean's cock twitch against his thigh.  
Dean growls something that sounds like _'you're gonna be the death of me'_ , but he's already unconsciously spreading his legs.  
Sam smirks.  
Maybe this porn obsession is not all that bad, after all.

**END**

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [Bed](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Bed)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** horny  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Il Genio "Pop Porno"


End file.
